the_jetsons_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetson! You're fired!
Jetson! You're fired! is one of the series running gags that is shown in The Jetsons About Through the series Mr. Spacely would threaten to (or actually) fire his employee George Jetson whenever he doesn't get his way. But in the end of the episode Spacely would rehire George back or never fire him Season 1 The Jetsons Comedy Show Season 2 Episode 6 = Family Fallout Reason for firing When Mr. Spacely's and George's family are against each other on a tv show, George fears that Mr. Spacely will fire him if he wins. Result After George answered the right question, with a sore throat, he and his family won the grand galactic prize, but Mr. Spacely fired him while choking him on live tv. But when George choose what behind the force field (which upset Jane) it was reveal to be a new food processor, which they needed since the old was was broken. Mr. Spacely rehired George as he and his family won the prize, which is revealed that it was a supply of Cogswell's Cogs. Episode 15 = "Winner Takes All" Reason for firing When George is chosen to represent Spacely's Space Sprockets in a Olympic-themed showdown with Cogswell's Cogs, (a robot hand pressed yes for Jetson while the others employees press no) Spacely threatened to fire him if he loses the games. Results When George lost the final challenge to Orville, Spacely fired him, however when it was discovered that Cogswell used the old twin switcheroo during the game by having Orville replace his brother Wilbur in the final challenge, Cogswell was disqualified and Spacely won and not only rehire George but also gave him a bonus on his check. Episode 26 = Haunted Halloween Reason for firing Mr. Spacely threaten to fire George if he couldn't found a magician for the kids for the annual Halloween party, and for a bonus he wanted him to found a amazing costume so he could win the costume contest he and Cogswell bet every year. Results George kept his job when he asked the museum the curator for the special effects he used to perform magic at the party and when he found Mr. Spacely a unique costume (which is a orbitty costume) however when Cogswell arrived with the same costume, he told Spacely that the rules of the bet was in case of a tie, the bet goes to last years winner, in which Cogswell won the bet which made Spacely angry. Episode 27 = Astro's Big Moment Reason for Firing When Spacely announced that George would be the judge for the annual Spacely Space Sprockets Space Dog Show, he threaten to fire him if George didn't pick his wife's poodle Fifi to win, At the same time he was pressured by his family to make sure Astro win and threaten by a mobster named Mangler Mars to make sure his fiancé dog win. Result Mr. Spacely didn't fire George when Fifi is discovered to have puppies and had to dropped out. Episode 36 = Judy's Elopement Reason for Firing When Spacely heard that his Nephew Sam would elope with Cogswell's daughter Asteroid, he blamed George since he was in charge of watching over Sam and threat George by firing him if they got married. At the same time Cogswell also added that he will make sure George never founds a another job. Results Spacely didn't fire George when he discover that it was his nephew that caused the damages at the factory (which George was given the blame for) and Cogswell unknowingly hired Sam to work for him, thinking he was a good worker. Season 3 Films Rockin with Judy Jetson Reason for Firing When Mr. Spacely saw that George in jail on the news and that he said that he works for Spacely's Space Sprockets, Mr. Spacely when to the police station and fired him, so that Spacely's company wouldn't be in trouble, and refuse to to listen to George explaition. Results Near the end of the film, Spacely rehired George when Spacely's sponsor a benefit concert staring Judy Jetson and Billy Booster, thinking it be a great promotional idea for the company. Category:Running Gag Category:The Jetsonian A to Z